


Round And Round

by shootystr



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Couple Of The Century, Drabbles, Fluffy, InDa - Freeform, Love, M/M, One-Shots, Romance, SF9 - Freeform, Sex, Smut, The Best Couple, dream - Freeform, fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2020-08-23 20:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootystr/pseuds/shootystr
Summary: Inda drabbles and one-shots, with fluffy, smut, angst and all mixed up, every chapter is a new story, enjoy.





	1. Strawberries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short fluffy drabble, enjoy.

Inseong eyes open slowly, the light of the rising sun is filling his vision, the beige walls give him a warm feeling inside, he turns around on the bed to see if his partner was there, but all he could see was an empty bed, the messy rosy sheets and the mark on the pillow shows that he just got up.

A yawn comes out from the boy’s lips before he stretches himself and gets up from the bed, his eyes search the room for his clothes so he can go out from the door properly dressed, after a few minutes he gives up, his clothes were all over the room, shoe over the cabinet, pants under the bed, he’s too lazy to search for them all so he just grabs a shirt in his cabinet and puts on, not worrying much about the lack of clothes.

Once he arrives in the kitchen he sees the boy backwards to him, he was focused on cooking, fully dressed and smelling like strawberries, Inseong smiles and closes his eyes, he loves this smell, it’s the smell of home.

After observing the boy for a few seconds Inseong puts his arms around him, with a smile Sanghyuk turns to see his boyfriend smiling to him also, he was cutting some fruits since he knows it’s Inseong’s favorite type of breakfast, while he eats cereal with milk.

All mornings were like that, they would get up, Sanghyuk always the first one, making breakfast, and once Inseong awakes he would use an old shirt of his lover, for being taller than him, sometimes Sanghyuk _ accidentally _ buys an oversized shirt, so he can use it and see the older one using after.

They sit on the table, Inseong silently eating his fruits while Sanghyuk observes every movement of him, the way he chews cutely it’s one of his favorite things in the other. Inseong smiles to his boyfriend, how can Sanghyuk be so serious but sometimes just act like a kid? How can he simply be so charming? So sweet? And at the same time he knows exactly when to be rough and serious.

Their mornings are always the same, but never boring, how could be boring? Every morning Inseong falls in love again with Sanghyuk, and every morning Sanghyuk falls in love again with Inseong, because that’s how love works, when you find the one, it’ll never fade, a simple routine makes them love each other more.


	2. Cariño

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kinda sexy drabble :)

Everytime Inseong was nervous he had the habit of drumming his fingers on the desk while looking at a certain spot in the wall, and today wasn't exactly different, his nervous fingers were making a noise while hitting the desk.

Working with publicity could be hard sometimes, and even loving his job - even though sometimes he wished he had chosen journalism - could be really stressful, specially if he isn't exactly used to the company.

The Lee Corp was his fourth job in that year, why? Well let's just say that when his bosses found out he was gay or that he wasn't exactly open for _casual try out_ sex, they usually fired him.

But this job was different, he was enjoying his co-workers, none of them are exactly openly homophobics what is good, it was a good salary and the heath plan? Fuck, that's the best part.

The problem was that unfortunately all the companies has a CEO, and the CEO of Lee Corp was no one else than Lee Sanghyuk, that wouldn't be a problem if he wasn't the man he met nineteen nights ago at a club, where he recall flirting a lot and getting really wasted, after all he just was fired.

After he was hired as an advertising assistant in the man's company he didn't stopped hitting on him, and Inseong was feeling attracted to Sanghyuk, he _really_ was, the problem is that he really likes his job, he doesn't want to ruin it...

_Knock knock_

Talking about the devil, Lee Sanghyuk is in his office door, standing there as if he owned the building - what he actually does - with a smirk on his face and a suit that suits him more than Inseong wishes it did.

He was hot, Inseong has a really hot boss, a boss that makes him have impure thoughts about him in the shower and in bed, but he can't, he need to focus in remaining professional, doesn't matter how much Inseong wished Sanghyuk crossed that room and tossed him at the wall to kiss him wildly, rip his clothes and fuck him right there.

_Fuck_... Inseong has a real problem, he can't think about his boss like that after all he is his _boss_.

"Cariño, enjoying the view?" Inseong didn't noticed that he was staring at his boss until he called out his attention, Sanghyuk was one of those juicy men that have a great well taken care physics, with a beautiful and soft skin, besides a really good taste for clothes that makes him look insanely hot.

"No" Inseong answers rolling his eyes, he was getting tired of holding back his desires towards Sanghyuk, but he can't do anything, he can't lose a job again.

"I think you have a problem down there" with a smirk Sanghyuk points to Inseong's low parts that were half awaken, a red tone took over in the tallest pale cheeks, Inseong was older and taller than Sanghyuk and still the other had such a hot effect on him.

For a moment the older imagined how hot would be to have Sanghyuk tying him up in the bed with his tie and blindfolding him, gosh would be so sexy to feel the other's hands on his body without being able to move.

_Focus Inseong, focus_.

"Nothing to do with you" Inseong says, trying to pull off a arrogant tone and turning around to his computer to type on briefing ideas for the brainstorm tomorrow.

"Are you sure?" Sanghyuk gets closer enough to whisper in Inseong's ear "I would be happy to help you solve that" and now he's worst, his pants starting to feel too tight.

"No, thank you" he struggles to not reply yes to the hot man behind him. Sanghyuk laughs and goes to the door.

"You'll give in cariño, and I can't wait to hear you moan my name" then he leaves, Inseong sighs in relief, he knows pretty well that one day he'll give in, but he'll fight his own instincts and he will try his hardest to not fall for Lee Sanghyuk's cheap charms.


	3. Deceptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mid angsty but kinda sweet ?

Inseong is angry, not with his friends, or his family but with himself, he just saw the love of his life kissing someone else and he did nothing to stop it, he did nothing when Sanghyuk confessed, or when his best friend said how hot the younger was.

He didn't had the right to be mad, he didn't had the right to be jealous, he was the one that let him go, he was the dumb one that thought that love wasn't important, and now his heart broken is the prove how he's the only one doomed in that situation.

Sanghyuk is sad, not because of the kiss he just had, or because he saw the boy he likes leaving as if he didn't cared, but because doesn't matter how hard he tries, Inseong seems to really not like him.

Youngbin was nice, and definitely a good kisser, but he's not Inseong, he's not owner of that goofy smile that makes Sanghyuk melts or of that cranky voice tone that made the younger laugh.

For a while before confessing Sanghyuk got closer to Inseong, he needed to be sure that it was love, they becomed friends, and he just fell more for the older.

_I love you, be my boyfriend,_ it was the words Sanghyuk used, just to recieve a hard _no_ in return, then Inseong ran, and never showed up to him anymore, always hiding or avoiding Sanghyuk, and that hurted more that he expected to.

He knows that Inseong isn't straight, as the one told him, but he knew that just because Inseong was gay doesn't mean he was going to like him back. He shouldn't have confessed... It was good as his friend and now he is his nothing.

Youngbin is talking but the other isn't listening, his gaze and thoughts were in the reddish hair boy in the other side of the street, the one that was, coincidentally staring at him too.

They couldn't stop staring each other, Inseong had his phone in his hand, in a weird act he grabs and types a number, calling someone, his gaze still at Sanghyuk, until the youngest phone starts ringing.

_I'm sorry_, he says to the boy in front of him, _I need to go ._

Their place, that was where they were going, in separate sides of the street, when they arrive the silence kills the mood, making it awkward, they sit in the park bench and stares at the stars.

They used to go there a lot when they were friends, talk for hours, just enjoying each other companies, it was so comfortable and light, completely different from that moment where both were feeling uncomfortable.

Sanghyuk takes a deep breath and turns to talk with his old friend but he doesn't have a chance since Inseong presses his lips in to the other's. The kiss starts slow but it escalates fastly, making Sanghyuk end on Inseong's lap and the other lips on his exposed skin of his neck.

When a low moan leaves the youngest mouth, Inseong stops and his eyes are directed to the other's one. _I like you too_, words that printed on Sanghyuk's head and heart, a few minutes ago he was kissing someone else, with his heart shattered and now he's feeling amazing, with the person he _belongs_ to.

They kiss a few more times before leaving the park and heading to Inseong's apartment, for that night he didn't wanted to leave his eye from Sanghyuk's because if he did, he might just be a dream.


	4. ISAC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk how to define this, a bit cute with a little wildness?

Sanghyuk sighs sitting on the chair of the bathroom feeling tired, he and Inseong were the only two people there, he wasn't feeling the same close to the older has been a while, so he decided to confront him, but at a bathroom waiting for their time on ISAC's wasn't a good idea probably.

"Why you're acting like this?" Inseong asks while posing for pictures on the mirror, Sanghyuk only sighs not answering "Come take a picture with me" he says and the youngest raises from the chair and goes to him posing in front of the mirror not daring to touch Inseong, after taking the picture the older turns to him worried "Dawon what..." He is silenced by Sanghyuk's lips over his. 

The kiss starts soft since Inseong is shocked by the youngest action, but once the other kisses back the kiss is deepened and Sanghyuk pushes Inseong back at the wall making their bodies glued together.

"We will get caught" Inseong says when Sanghyuk leaves his lips to go to his neck leaving little purple marks where the eyes of curious people can't find but still Inseong would know they're there.

The adrenaline of being able to get caught only turned Sanghyuk on more, he bites Inseong skin softly making a struggled moan leave his mouth, he wants to make the older his right there. But he can't. So he just kisses the boy again.

"We will finish this at home" he says on the other's ear before leaving the bathroom.


	5. Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst

There's nothing left for Inseong, he lost everything in only a few days, why? Because of Lee Sanghyuk, or as he calls him: the devil.

Not because Sanghyuk is mean or because he made something bad for the other, at the contrary, he gave him everything, he gave him love, care, company, he was his world.

Inseong thought that Sanghyuk and he were meant to be, forever, together as one, but he was wrong, Sanghyuk was only interested in Inseong while he was on top.

At least that's what the older thinks, grabbing another glass, filling with alcohol and then drinking all at once, the liquid goes down burning his throat and his stomach, but he doesn't care, what he has to lose? Nothing.

His phone rings again, Sanghyuk's face pops up in the device screen, Inseong roll his eyes and turns off the device so he won't be tempted to reply to the younger.

All happened so fast, in only one week he went from the top to the bottom. Inseong was a big lawyer, swimming in money kind of lawyer, with only the best clients, besides, he never lost one case, making him the best Seoul lawyer with only 27 korean years, he had everything.

A solid career, money, a handsome boyfriend, everything he needed to be happy. But it was too good to be true.

All started when Sanghyuk accidentally answered to his business phone, it was a client and not one of the dumb ones, he was smart and worst, homophobic.

So he changed lawyers, didn't even let Inseong explain, his firm decided Inseong was a risk, that he could stain the firm's name, so they fired him.

He started drinking, he couldn't be sober to see everything he built get ruined by a dumb reason. If only Sanghyuk didn't answer the phone.

Their fight that morning is still warm inside Inseong's head.

_"Baby I'm so sorry, I'll fix this, let me fix this" Sanghyuk is walking around, his hand on his head, desperate for Inseong's comprehension, but the older only looks at him coldly "I can tell them we're friends, or cousins!" Sanghyuk starts crying as he sees he didn't get any mood change from the other._

_"I want to break up" Inseong says, drinking another sip of his wine glass, he doesn't even look at Sanghyuk's face, he can't bare to see the tears._

_"Please don't I lo-" Sanghyuk tries to reason with the other but he's interrupted._

_"Don't. You answered the phone on purpose, you were so miserable that you had to destroy my life, it wasn't enough to only destroy your mom's life" He knew he fucked up when he said that, he knew that there wasn't a way back after those words._

_"I didn't... I swear" Sanghyuk whispers, after getting no reply he leaves, slamming the door behind him. Only then Inseong cries, feeling his heart shattering in one thousand pieces._

The glass flies to the wall, breaking in pieces as Inseong's heart was, he lost _everything_. And it was all Sanghyuk's fault, he regrets ever letting the boy inside of his life.

A scream leaves his mouth as he starts crying, the pain taking over his body, why things had to happen that way? Why he couldn't keep being happy? As Sanghyuk is gone... Will everything be okay now?

A knock at his door makes the crying stop, Inseong gets up, trying to fight the alcohol and walk to the door, drying the tears with the back of his hand before opening the door.

"Yes?" He says, his voice is sore and his vision is blurry, but he can recognize a police officer at his door.

"Are you Kim Inseong?" The officer says, trying to ignore the smell of alcohol that leaves the other.

"Yes"

"You're filed as responsible for Lee Sanghyuk, I'm-"

"Unfile, I don't have anything to do with him anymore" Inseong tries to say without twist any of the words.

"Do you know any family he might have?" When the officer says that Inseong freezes. He thought he lost everything, but he had family, he still had money, he could start over or retire... But Sanghyuk... He only had him.

Sanghyuk lost his mom to suicide two years ago, his father never even existed, he was fired from all the jobs he get, he only had Inseong... And Inseong took that away from him because of anger, because he cared about his job more.

"He only have me" Inseong sighs "What he did?"

"He suffered a car accident" Inseong opens his eyes widely.

"What hospital he's in?"

"I'm sorry sir, but he didn't survived"

"No" Inseong says "No, no" he denies with his head "You're lying".

"I'm sorry" Inseong slams the door in the police officer's face, the tears falling desperately.

It's a lie, a prank, it's not real. Sanghyuk is alive, he is...

_It's all my fault._ Inseong knows, Sanghyuk probably was so worried about the older that didn't payed attention at the road... Or his eyes were too teary to see what it was in from of him.

Now, Inseong really lost everything, and it wasn't Sanghyuk's fault, it was his own.


	6. Bored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy drabble

Tones of blue and purple paints out Inseong and Sanghyuk's life, they're a couple has been two years, they can even remember their first kiss as if it was yesterday, but their life had become so... Monotonous?

Nothing different, just each other's company inside a apartment that is big enough to make Inseong feel lonely even with Sanghyuk there in the other room, he likes the routine, the way they always watch a movie after work, have sex then sleep close to each other, sometimes Sanghyuk even sleeps on top of him.

But something about their life becomed boring, somewhere between their colourful and fun life before and their blue cold life now they lost each other, Sanghyuk has been working too much, and Inseong has been feeling lonely too much.

Maybe they're not forever? Maybe as every other couple they have a expiring date, and they're on that date. Working from home sounded as a good idea at first, but now Inseong just feels more stressed and sad than before.

It's night already and Sanghyuk isn't home yet, maybe he's trapped somewhere because of the rain, or maybe he stopped by somewhere to buy food... Or maybe he's as bored as Inseong and decided to go look for someone else.

Thinking about a possibility like that scares Inseong, he's surprised by a thunder right at the moment that the apartment door is open strongly.

Sanghyuk enters his apartment completely soaked with his briefcase and a box lying on his hands, a big and happy smile laying on his lips, a smile Inseong doesn't see has been ages.

"What's that" Inseong asks, his tone is bored as he feels but Sanghyuk doesn't seem to notice, he puts the box and the briefcase on the table.

"I noticed you've been down lately since I'm working too much so... I was coming home and I heard a meow, I just couldn't let him there in the rain" Him? What Sanghyuk is talking about? The younger opens the box and pulls something up, when Inseong sees his eyes light up and he walks towards Sanghyuk with smile in his lips.

"He's so... Gorgeous" the orange cat stares at the couple, his eyes were black as night, he was charming, Inseong grabs him so he can pet the kitty.

"Did you like it?"

"I... Loved it" 

Sanghyuk smiles seeing that happiness smile again in Inseong's lips, he's so gorgeous when he smiles, he missed Inseong's smile, he missed Inseong.

Not that he's gone but they're too far apart lately, and Sanghyuk hates it, he wishes he could work less, but that's not how life works, that's not how their life works.

He was so scared of losing Inseong because of the boring routine, he just wants to make the man he loves happy and that's what he should've been focusing on too.

"I'm sorry for not being around, I love you a lot, I promise I'll work harder to make you happy" Sanghyuk gets closer to Inseong and kisses his lips lightly "Please don't leave me."

"Never" Inseong replies, fighting the tears, how could he ever think bad about Sanghyuk? They're in love and fuck expirations dates, for now, they're forever. 


	7. The Bully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a cute, hot and weird drabble

Sanghyuk is walking with his stare glued in the floor, his cheeks and nose red for the cold, a big hoodie in his body, a glass that insist falling from his face and a scarf that goes almost to the floor, a bunch of books in his arm, he's walking fast to the library to run from the cold, snow starting to fall slowly in his messy curly hair.

Before arriving to the door of the big university library he trips in something and falls in the ground with his face in the snow and all his books in the ground, tears pilling in his eyes, _great_, his day just started the worst way possible.

"You should pay more attention to where you walk, nerd" a voice comes from behind followed by a devilish laugh, unfortunately Sanghyuk recognizes the voice.  
He gets up, his face burning from the cold he picks his books one by one without saying a word, when he finishes picking up his last book his eyes lift to his bully.

Kim Inseong, his redish hair is messy by the wind, his eyes are filled with fun, a smirk resides in his lips, he's wearing a sweater and jeans, his face covered with band-aids and cuts, so does his hand, for a small second Sanghyuk feels worried by the other well-being, but soon the feeling vanishes, he bows and leaves to the library without saying another word.

He doesn't want to stutter in front of him, the boy that makes his life a hell since middle school, why Inseong was so fascinated in ruining Sanghyuk days?

He sighs and goes around the library searching for a place to study, he finally finds a quiet and far away place but when he's about to sit in the desk he's pulled behind by his scarf and pushed against one of the walls, he's about to scream when a hot hand covers his face.

"Shhhh" Inseong whispers, close to Sanghyuk's face, _too_ close.

"What you're doing?" Sanghyuk whispers too after the older takes off his hand from his mouth, a smirk in the tallest face.

"I'm tired of you driving me crazy" he says in the smallest ear making shivers go down his spine and his eyes open widely in shook.

"W-What?" Sanghyuk asks shooked, he tries to scape Inseong's grip but he fails, only making the other comes closer to him, his breath in his face. Now Sanghyuk's face isn't burning from the cold and he's from the other presence.

"I'm trying to call your attention since we're little" he whispers his lips close to Sanghyuk's, so close he could kiss him right now, the smallest feels his blood and whole body being frozen by his words "You're so cute" Inseong's hands goes through Sanghyuk's face and hair, the younger shivering in his grip "I want to corrupt you so bad" he whispers, Sanghyuk is so shooked he can't move "Nerd, you shouldn't walk around being this cute someone might want to steal you from me" Inseong looks at his clothes, since when he belongs to the older?

"I-I wear what I want" he tries to say but his voice is trapped in his throat leaving as a small whisper.

"We should stop talking" Inseong smirks, his gaze locked with Sanghyuk's, he puts his hand slightly in his chin and pulls his soft lips in to his dry ones.

The kiss starts shy, with Sanghyuk without moving, paralyzed by the other's action, but after a few seconds his hands go to the tallest neck pulling him closer, deepening the kiss, Inseong's tongue plays with Sanghyuk's lips making the smallest give a groan gasp, the tallest smiles in the middle of the kiss enjoying the opportunity to slide his tongue inside of the other's mouth, their tongues making a love dance inside their mouth, Inseong bites Sanghyuk's lower lip making him moan shyly, _cute_.

Their lips collide again, Inseong pulls Sanghyuk up making his legs stay around him, he can't believe he's making out in the _library_, with his childhood bully.

Inseong's hands going to his ass grabbing tight, the other gasps bitting his lower lip to not let a moan leave his mouth.

"Let's leave, I want to hear you moaning my name, but not here" Inseong says putting Sanghyuk in the ground, the little boy only nods, following the tallest away in to the cold streets in a Friday morning.


	8. Just a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst

Laughs, smiles, happiness.

Sanghyuk is tired of being surrounded by all that when he's so miserable, he's so tired of pretending he's happy in front of cameras when he feels so miserable, his finger plays with the cup he's drinking on.

It's probably his fifth drink today, but who cares? There's no more schedules that night and he's so fucking annoyed with the _Jaeseong_ couple next to him.

Everyone is out, leaving them only at the apartment, Sanghyuk's plan was drinking then heading to bed, but Jaeyoon decided to invite him to dinner, he was going to say no but then Inseong asked him too... And damn why can't he say no to that boy?

So now he is there, in a table with the couple, he feels disgusted by their love, not because they're too sweet, but because he wishes he was the one in that situation.

You see, Sanghyuk is in love with Inseong since they meet, and he was his misery, always so handsome, Sanghyuk even saw him naked once, by mistake of course.

He wishes he had the balls to tell the older about his feelings, but years passed and he never even tried, he just sat and saw Jaeyoon take his love away from him.

_Great_, now he's crying, he can't even stop the tears from falling, he can't even disguise. Jaeyoon says something, he truly seems worried, Inseong gives him a glass of water, but doesn't matter, the pain won't leave his chest.

He should drink more but his hands are shaking, he can't even lift the glass, god he looks so pathetic, he should be thankful, he should be happy, he's seeing his dream coming true, his family is proud of him, why can't he be completely happy without Inseong then?

They say love completes you, that means he'll be incomplete forever then? That means he'll never be able to be full, to be happy?

He feels warm arms around him, someone is hugging him, the pain is still there but is being contained, slowly he stops crying, feeling pathetic for crying in front of other people.

His eyes open slowly, hurt from crying, at first he only see a blonde hair and a wet t-shirt, probably with his tears, when the person gets away to see Sanghyuk, he then realizes.

It was a dream. Inseong smiles to him with a sweet expression, he'll never let him go, he'll never let his love fade away.


	9. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut with a bit of jealousy and possession?

While everyone is greeting Juho and telling him about the showcase and the warmth they felt seeing all those fantasies, Sanghyuk could only stare at Inseong angrily, they were supposed to be next to each other, he promised he wouldn't be touchy with Jaeyoon.

But he lied.

Then Sanghyuk was touchy with another members, he even let Youngbin hug him closely, but no reaction, was Inseong already tired of him?

Or he was just trying to make him jealous? If it was that, he damn well succeeded.

In the moment they all were deciding where to go to eat Sanghyuk drags Inseong to their room and locks the door so no one interrupts them.

"Why you did that?" he's angry but his voice is sweet and low, shivers travel through Inseong's body. He's not sure why he did that, he thought Sanghyuk was already taking him for granted so he wanted to show him that it wasn't like that.

"Because I wanted to" he replies rolling his eyes, trying to pass and open the door but Sanghyuk blocks the door with his body "Ya Sanghyuk! I'm not in the mood to play" he sighs "Look we're nothing, you can't be mad at me".

We're nothing?

We're _nothing_?

Sanghyuk exchanges positions pressing Inseong against the door, their bodies close for a few millimeters only.

"You're mine"

"Who said so?"

Sanghyuk was going insane with this provocations so he presses his lips and body against Inseong's, the kiss isn't slow, it's fast, full of passion and desire, Inseong smiles in the middle of the kiss. He loves when Sanghyuk acts like that, he's the one that usually is dominant but when Sanghyuk was like that... His body becomed ten times more hot.

Inseong puts his arms around the smallest neck, playing with his hair and occasionally pulling it slightly when Sanghyuk bites his lower lip, his tongue starts playing with the other's lip making him part it. Sanghyuk's tongue starts wildly dancing with Inseong's, a dance they play way too well.

The younger pull the older's leg up making him jump on his lap, their private areas touching each other, they both were hard... _Really_ hard.

Sanghyuk takes Inseong to the bed putting him underneath and kissing his neck while pulling out his shirt and unzipping his pants.

"Wait" Inseong ask already shirtless, he looks at the other's face, Sanghyuk's cheeks were red, his purple hair was messy and his lips were swallow and red, gosh he looks like sin "Fuck" Inseong let it out, finally pulling the other into a kiss again.

Fastly Sanghyuk takes off Inseong's pants, letting the boy with only his underwear, his lips turn to the older's neck, bitting and sucking the exposed skin making him feel shivers all down his body.

Inseong decides to do something so he turns their position, ending up on top, he rips Sanghyuk's shirt out of his body and stares at the youngest bare chest, bitting his lips provocative, Sanghyuk smirks "You like what you see?" he says with a raspy voice "It's all yours" he whispers watching every Inseong move.

Inseong lays down kissing around Sanghyuk's tattoos, then occasionally bitting making the younger hiss under his breath, after being satisfied with the marks he made Inseong goes to Sanghyuk's pants, kissing all the way until arriving to the zipper, with a smile he unzips it making both of them stay in underwear.

"You're such a bad boy" Sanghyuk says, his excitement showing up on his voice, that was low and raspy, Inseong loves that voice.

"Then punish me" Inseong says, he can't handle anymore, he's hard, horny and desperate, that was everything Sanghyuk wanted to hear, he turns them around being on top again.

Taking off their underwear, finally making both stay naked, his hands traveling all over the older's body, Inseong hissing and bitting his lower lip trying to not make much noise.

After all the boys were still in the house.

Sanghyuk reaches the lube in the drawers next to the bed, he opens the recipient and put a lot of the liquid all over his dick while staring at Inseong that was watching his every move.

"You can't be loud" Sanghyuk says, grabbing Inseong's legs to put them apart, with his other hand he holds his dick and positions it on Inseong's whole, when the older nods, Sanghyuk slowly enters him.

Inseong closes his eyes and bites his lips strongly while feeling the younger fill him, it was hurting a little but he didn't wanted him to stop, he knows how good it's about to get.

"Can I move?" He asks, concerned by the way the older is bitting his lips strongly, Inseong only nods, Sanghyuk leans in kissing him strongly while he starts thrusting inside of him.

The moans start, being ruffled by the kissing, Sanghyuk starts thrusting more fast, Inseong loved to feel how strong and satisfying Sanghyuk is, all his length inside of him was amazing, it was wild, passionate but at the same time it was loving and caring.

Sanghyuk hands hold his body while he slows down and go fast again, Inseong needs to keep bitting his lip to not let out a loud moan.

"Sanghyuk... I..." He says in struggled moans, it the sign Sanghyuk was waiting for, he goes faster and deeper, this time Inseong can't hold his moans back so the younger needs to put his hand on the other's mouth, silencing his noises.

"Cum for me baby" Sanghyuk says, not slowlying down, after a minute of fast thrusts Inseong cums all over his bare chest while moaning loudly, Sanghyuk don't take much longer after, cumming inside of his lover.

Both of them with heavy breathing and shaky dirty bodies.

A knock at the door scares them, a voice comes through "If you two are finished, let's go eat" Youngbin says, the disgust clear in his voice, both of the boys inside of the room start laughing for being caught.

"Let's go" Sanghyuk says, then he leans down and whispers on Inseong's ear "Don't do that again or next time my punishment won't be so... Kind" he smirks and winks to the boy.

Great now Inseong is horny again, he sighs, why Sanghyuk was like that? He watches the other put his clothes on and leave the room, after a few seconds Inseong gets up too to dress up.

Maybe he should provoke Sanghyuk just a little bit more next time, he smiles with his own thought. Yeah he definitely will.


	10. Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, domestic shit

"Please tell me you're not dressed up because we're going out" Sanghyuk say before Inseong could say a word. The oldest is dressing a casual attire while the younger is with sweatpants, no shirt and laying on the couch watching Netflix. 

"We need groceries" Inseong says, trying to avoid staring at his boyfriend's bare chest, so he doesn't start something now that he's so firm on his decision. Since both of them work from home, most of their days is inside the small apartment. Only going out on special dates or to see family and friends.

"We can order food if you're hungry" Sanghyuk says, focusing on the show passion on the television. Flustered Inseong moves to stay in front of his vision, causing the younger to sigh and pause the TV. "Why you want groceries so bad? Our fridge is full".

"That is a lie! Our fridge doesn't have even a soul inside!" Inseong says firmly, hitting his foot on the floor, starting to feel angry.

"I swear it's full, I saw yesterday!" Sanghyuk says getting up and walking towards the kitchen, followed by a impatient Inseong. Once the younger opens the white fridge his face gets pale, knowing that he dig his own grave "B-But".

"No buts, put a shirt on and let's go" Inseong says with a smirk, knowing that he wouldn't have an excuse now, and his plan to leave the apartment would work.

"We can order food..." Sanghyuk says almost to himself, his hand on his chin "The grocery store next to our place delivers on the same day... If we order now..." He was already considering ways to not need to leave the house "You could also go alone, I don't know why you need me to come with you" He says sincerely, but once he looks at the face of his boyfriend he realizes his mistake.

Inseong's face is red, but not of embarrassment... It was red out of anger. "Fine, do as you wish..." He turns his back to Sanghyuk, grabbing his keys and heading to the apartment's door.

"Wait... Seongie, I'm sorry babe, I'll go dress up" He says rapidly, but didn't matter, Inseong was already going, pretending to not listen to his boyfriend's words. So Sanghyuk, grabs his shirt on the bedroom, putting his slippers on and running towards the elevator to catch Inseong while he puts his shirt on.

The elevator door opens and both of the boys enter it without saying a word. Sanghyuk trying to think the best way to make it up to his innocent words, while Inseong was making a mental grocery list. Normally this wouldn't be something they would do since all they do is stay at the apartment, work and watch TV together. 

That's why Inseong came up with a plan, they would do groceries together! Normally only one of them would do it or they would order food. But after reading a romance book where the main couple cooked together... He kept wondering how would be if he did that with Sanghyuk.

They aren't the best cooks, but doing something different together is already a win. So he wanted to do everything since the beginning, the ingredients choice to the cooking and eating... All together.

But if he said that to Sanghyuk... Oh damn he would laugh. So he rather pretends that's all an random idea of is head, not a romance book.

"Did you locked the door?" Finally Inseong breaks the silence as he leave the elevator, turning his gaze back to stare at his froze boyfriend inside the metal box.

"Fuck" he says pressing the 10th floor button "Please wait for me!" He says as the door closes. Should Inseong wait? Well he does indeed want to do that with him. But the way Sanghyuk said... As if he wanted to let go anything that made him leave the apartment...

"I'm overthinking" Inseong says to himself "I planned this for both of us". Once Sanghyuk comes back, they walk together to the store, the buying was silent and fast, nothing like he pictured on his mind. He thought that it would be romantic.

Oh fuck, how could groceries shopping be romantic? He complained about the prices all the time while Sanghyuk kept saying he wanted to play overwatch later with his friends.

How's that getting out of the routine? For fuckin sake! Inseong breathes, cooking will do better, they will have a great romantic moment making a nice meat with wild rice and wine.

Hours later of a lot of hoping, screaming and things catching on fire, they ended up ordering hamburgers. Inseong sighs, sitting on the couch next to Sanghyuk as he plays.

"Are you ok?" His boyfriend asks without taking his eyes off the screen.

"Yeah".

"I know you wanted us to have a good time, but couldn't you think on something better than grocery shopping?" Sanghyuk chuckles "I mean the reason why we order food is pretty clear by the huge stain on the ceiling" he laughs.

Inseong stays serious for a while, but he ends up laughing too. They were a kitchen disaster, what the hell was he thinking?

"Inseong?"

"Huh?"

"Love you".

"S-So sudden" Inseong blushes with his boyfriend's words, doesn't matter how much times he listens him say it. Still makes him blush and his heart beat like crazy.

"I just wanted to remind you" Sanghyuk says with a smirk, not even needing to look at Inseong to know he was red like pepper "Let's just never cook again, please".

Inseong laughs "Deal".


	11. Soulmate

Being the smartest kid within the district trapped in the worst school in the city, is, as Inseong likes putting, a curse. That what it was right? Why all day he studies until his nose bleeds to come to school and all his colleagues keep discussing about stupid matters like sex, relationships or even drinking? That’s superficial, aren’t they worried about their future?

And the one that got to his nerves the most were Lee Sanghyuk, his smirk, his inability to use the school uniform properly and his brags about being irresistible, who the hell likes boys that will work a part-time job for the rest of his life? A poor loser, and on top, dumb.

‘’What you’re reading Inseong?’’ And to worsen all up… He had the hobby to fluster and annoy Inseong in front of everyone. His eyes show kindness but his smirk reveals the dirtiness behind his words. ‘’C’mon’’ he pouts ‘’Why do you hate me so much?’’ he smiles ‘’I love you’’.

And that’s why he hates Sanghyuk with all his might, he kept saying dumb things like those… Making Inseong’s heart jump, making him nervous and flustered. ‘’Excuse me’’ he says coldly, grabbing his materials, since the class is already over, heading towards the exit of the classroom and as far as he can from Sanghyuk.

‘’Inseong, wait…’’ the boy says, running after the other, to annoy him more? Probably. So he fastens his steps, but the other is faster, grabbing his pulse, making him stop walking ‘’I wanted to ask you… Would you like to go to my sister’s wedding with me?’’ What the hell? They don’t even talk, well, Sanghyuk does but Inseong barely even listens to him. He’s just a popular prick that only cares about dumb things.

‘’No’’ he answers simply, making Sanghyuk pout.

‘’Please?’’ he asks again, everyone in the hallway staring at them. That’s probably it again… Him dragging Inseong into embarrassing situations so he can laugh at his face later.

‘’Why should I?’’ he asks, his hand on his waist, trying to look bothered and angry, what he was indeed.

‘’Because you’re my soulmate! I told you I love you’’ he answers firmly with a smile.

_ Wow he just confessed! Woah Sanghyuk is so cute and brave. I envy him. If I was the nerd I would be honored. _

The comments… They make Inseong’s blood boil even more, so he actually wants him to make a fool out of himself? Reject him in front of the whole school so he’s the jerk? And not the one doing all this situation?

‘’I don’t love you’’ Sanghyk’s smile fades. The sound of the voices behind him are muted by the surprising tears of the other. Was he crying? Was that part of his plan? Inseong starts feeling despair filling him together with embarrassment, did he really just make the toughest boy in the school… cry?

‘’I-I’m sorry’’ Sanghyuk says between sobs.

‘’Hey, stop crying!’’ Inseong practically yells, touching the boy’s shoulder, trying to make him stop, patting his back awkwardly ‘’There, there’’ Sanghyuk raises his head, staring directly into Inseong’s eyes.Too close. Inseong thinks he tries to back off and run away, but Sanghyuk puts his hand behind his back, pulling him closer and touching their lips together.

The kiss was fast and catched Inseong by surprise that he couldn’t even think of something to say afterwards.

‘’Why…?’’ he says simply only to Sanghyuk to hear.

‘’Because I won’t give up on my soulmate so easily!’’ Fuck, is that boy delusional? Dumb? Inseong's heart beats like crazy as he runs towards the exit, dropping his books on the way, trying to stay as far as he can from the insane boy that just kissed him.


	12. Afterlife

For months Inseong was reassured that the pain would go away, by his friends, by his therapist, his parents... Everyone said that it would hurt but it would pass. That he wouldn't come back and he should live for him.

But what's the point? He should move on? Find someone else? Try covering the pain inside him by getting out there again? By falling in love again?

He doesn't want someone else... No. He wants _him_.

Lee Sanghyuk, he wants Lee Sanghyuk back. His hands tighten the grip on the wheel. The accident was a year ago but he still remembers it, his leg trapped under the motorcycle and Sanghyuk laying on the asphalt, shaking, crying... Blood everywhere, on his hair, his lips... His clothes... Everywhere.

The car that hit them was never found, but if Inseong was more careful, he could've prevented, if he wasn't distracted and saw the driver racing behind him... Maybe if... Sanghyuk would still be alive.

But he didn't died right away... No. He was at the hospital... _Sleeping_... For months Inseong had hope, that he would wake up and everything would be fine like in the movies.

In reality, though, four months ago, he officially died. _Silently_.

It was torture to plan everything, after Sanghyuk died everything he wanted to do was cry and stay home inside his lover sweater... His scent still in it, making him remember the beautiful days they had together.

They said that after a while he would move on. Don't they get it? Sanghyuk wasn't just his boyfriend, his lover... He was his _soulmate_. Ten years, since high school, they're together for that long, and people still dare to tell him that he should move on?

Maybe he could indeed learn how to live with the pain. But never he would be able to forget it or move on to the next one. Because Sanghyuk wasn't just a hobby, he was his everything.

Should he listen to them? Would that be what _he_ would want? Instead of accelerating, should he stop and forget? Instead of trying to reach his lover again... Should he live with the pain?

Inseong was never the type to believe in God or the afterlife, heaven or hell... But after Sanghyuk died, he couldn't help but _need_ to. To believe that he wasn't just... Gone.

And the urge to meet him just once more... See his smile, his puppy eyes... To hear his voice... Just... Once... More.


End file.
